


What would be the problems in a relationship with Doctor Strange?

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Canon, Character Analysis, Gen, Headcanon, Meta, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	What would be the problems in a relationship with Doctor Strange?

  * You will need  **a lot of patience**  when it comes to Stephy. Sometimes he’s well and stable, sometimes he isn’t.
  * Alcohol problems. He used to be an alcoholic, so you would need to be careful to not bring alcohol to the Sanctum, otherwise he might start to crave. And if you do keep alcoholic beverages home, he might have a crisis and drink all at once, and then suffer with the abstinence crisis and feel so guilty about it afterwards. That requires a lot of patience.
  * Unhealthy spending money problems. We see in the movie he tends to spend money as soon as he earns it. Of course he is capable of organizing his life and saving money, but if he gets unstable for some reason, he might take everything and spend all at once. He also might spend everything with alcoholic drinks and just throw everything away because he chose not to consume any of it. That would require so much patience, specially because he would be feeling so bad for it.
  * Depression related problems, anxiety crisis and emotional instability. Those are sensible topics. Stephen is alright 90% of the time. But in the other 10%, he might be having anxiety problems and making drama with anything that bothers him. If things get too serious, maybe you would have to deal with a self harming Stephen or a crying in the middle of the night Stephen.
  * Suicidal tendencies. You might have to talk to him a lot whenever he starts getting depressive to prevent any possible suicide attempts. He already took his own life twice (that I know of) and considered suicide more than once. Even if these hard phases might be rare, sometimes Stephen can’t handle all the stress and ends up declining until he reaches the bottom.
  * “ARE YOU PITYING ME??”. If there’s something Stephen hates is when someone shows pity towards him. So when helping him, you would need to be VERY careful, otherwise he could misunderstand you and think you’re pitying him, what would be VERY problematic.
  * Hands. His hands are a problem that affect him directly. He hates when people stare at them, or talk about them, or criticize them. He also hates to feel disabled in front of people (not being able to play the piano, etc.). Giving his hands some love and talking about them in a positive way would help a lot.
  * Problems with oppression. Stephen HATES it because of his early life, so the relationship will probably crumble if you show any sort of authoritarianism.
  * He’s a dork. That is a very cute, positive thing in my opinion, but if you don’t like jokes, you might have to be patient around him. 




End file.
